Catch The Distance
by Melodya-Z
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura tahu jika mereka telah saling jatuh hati, di antara waktu yang semakin mendesak pergi dan juga jarak yang memaksa menghampiri. Tapi, mereka menyimpan kata-kata cinta itu untuk nanti. Tanpa mereka tahu, bahwa mungkin saja kosmos memiliki rencananya sendiri. / Collab between LastMelodya and Kimaru-Z / AU / Chap 1 updated / RnR?
1. Prolog

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto****© Masashi Kishimoto**_, inspired by _**Byousoku 5 Centimeters** **© Makoto Shinkai**

_**Warning: **__AU, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), SasuSaku slight GS, SK_

_**Genre: **__Romance, drama, angst, hurt/comfort (we've warned you)_

**©Kimaru-Z and LastMelodya**

**.**

_**Catch The Distance**_

**.**

**.**

"_Time is the longest distance between to place. –Tennessee Williams__"_

**.**

**.**

Sakura tak pernah mengingat, sejak kapan ia menyukai senja dan menganggap fenomena alam itu adalah sebuah hal yang menjadi kebutuhan hidupnya. Yang ia ingat, senja mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke, seorang pria dingin yang tak banyak bicara. Yang memperkenalkannya pada sebuah relasi persahabatan selama ini.

"Jadi … kapan kau berangkat?"

Suara Sakura terdengar seperti bisikan kecil di telinga Sasuke. Pria itu tak tahu, bahwa Sakura sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mengeluarkan suara barusan.

Sasuke menunduk, memandangi sepatunya yang ternoda lumpur dan tinta warna-warni—tinta yang sama dengan yang kini memenuhi seragam High School-nya. Ia tak suka ketika murid-murid merayakan kelulusan mereka dengan pesta tinta warna-warni di pakaian mereka. Memberikan seulas tanda tangan di tempat-tempat yang tak Sasuke pahami. Seragam Sakura lebih parah. Bahkan rok gadis itu juga sudah penuh dengan tinta di beberapa bagian. Merah, biru, hitam. Sasuke tak pernah mau membubuhkan tanda-tangannya pada teman-temannya ketika mereka memintanya tadi, tapi ia ingin membubuhkan tanda-tangannya di seragam Sakura, entah mengapa.

Dulu sekali, sekitar enam tahun yang lalu, mereka bertemu di taman. Mereka masih menginjak kelas satu di Junior High School. Sore itu begitu terik, Sakura berhenti karena rantai sepedanya tersangkut, ia membawanya menepi. Selama beberapa saat berkutat, tak berhasil. Hingga akhirnya seseorang muncul di belakangnya. Sasuke, pria remaja itu tiba-tiba saja berjongkok, melakukan sesuatu pada rantai sepeda Sakura hingga tangannya berubah menjadi hitam di sana-sini. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia berdiri, menyisakan rantai seepda Sakura yang sudah kembali terpasang dengan benar.

Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih, Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Lalu, matahari terbenam, pandangan Sasuke teralih pada bola raksasa itu. Langit berubah kemerah-merahan. Wajah Sakura ikut memerah ketika menatapi Sasuke.

Dan esoknya, mereka baru mengetahui bahwa mereka satu sekolah.

"Lusa. Itachi-_nii_ bilang kami membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk membersihkan rumah baru kami. Maka, semakin cepat semakin baik."

Matahari mulai bergerak turun. Konoha tengah berada pada musim semi yang sempurna. Angin khas berbau pepohonan berembus perlahan, membawa satu persatu kelopak daun bunga Sakura yang indah itu.

Kedua _emerald_ Sakura tiba-tiba saja berkaca-kaca.

"Sasuke-_kun_, a-apakah—apakah kau … akan kembali?"

Tidak ada suara yang terdengar selain gemerisik rumput yang tersentuh angin. Suara-suara tawa dan tangisan anak kecil di udara. Sahutan penjual Takoyaki yang hari ini laku keras, juga beberapa suara langkah-langkah kecil yang berlari di sekitar mereka.

Sasuke menoleh, menatap Sakura. Ia tak terkejut ketika gadis itu tengah menggigit bibir, seolah menahan segala gejolak rasa yang tak tertahankan. Matahari semakin turun, membawa serta kekelaman yang seolah tiada ujung. Ketika pada akhirnya senja telah berakhir dan malam merajai, air mata Sakura jatuh ke pipi putihnya.

"Aku akan mengirim surat. Aku janji." Kata Sasuke pelan.

"Tokyo sangat jauh, bukan? Apakah … kita tidak akan bertemu lagi setelah ini?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara tersekat. Dan terisak.

Seperti ada beribu-ribu jarum yang menusuk hati Sasuke. Selama ini, ia selalu menjaga Sakura agar gadis itu terhindar dari hal-hal menyakitkan yang mampu membuatnya menangis. Ironis sekali, kini justru ia yang membuatnya menangis.

Dada Sasuke terasa sesak. Kalau mau jujur, meninggalkan Sakura adalah satu-satunya hal yang tak ingin ia lakukan. Gadis itu memiliki arti yang begitu mendalam untuknya. Untuk hidupnya. Ia merasa dunia di sekitarnya berputar sempurna karena ada Sakura di sampingnya. Selama bersama Sakura, ia tahu ia baik-baik saja.

Dan ketika ia sadar, ia tahu ia sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Pada Sakura, sahabatnya.

Dengan lembut, Sasuke meraih wajah Sakura, mendekatkannya hingga kepala gadis itu bersandar di pundaknya. Sasuke mengelusnya pelan. "Kita akan tumbuh dewasa, dan ketika saat itu tiba, aku yakin jarak antara Konoha dan Tokyo bukan hal yang menakutkan lagi." Ia mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura, harum. "Aku akan menemukanmu lagi. Tunggulah aku, Sakura."

Gadis di pelukan Sasuke memejamkan mata. Ia membayangkan masa-masa di Universitas tanpa Sasuke. Namun, kemudian ia membayangkan setiap waktu yang ia lewati akan berakhir dengan Sasuke yang menjemputnya. Sakura berkeyakinan, semakin fokus ia menjalankan hidupnya, semakin cepat ia berhasil. Dan semakin cepat pula ia bertemu Sasuke kembali.

Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya mereka berciuman. Di antara embusan angin musim panas yang lebih dingin daripada yang mereka bayangkan, juga renggutan tangan di seragam-seragam mereka yang kusut.

Sasuke menghentikan cumbuannya pada bibir Sakura, pemuda berambut raven itu menatap intens Sakura yang terengah karena cumbuannya. Wajahnya berpeluh, beberapa rambut merah mudanya menempel di dahi, mata hijaunya menatap dirinya sayu. Sasuke ingin mengingat wajah ini, hembusan napas ini, dan … ibu jarinya menyentuh bibir bawah Sakura, bibir lembab pertama yang dicumbunya ini.

Maskulinitasnya tergoda. Dan ketika melihat kabut tipis di _emerald_ Sakura yang sayu, pria itu bergejolak hebat.

…

Mereka berlari kecil menaiki undakan tangga dengan tangan Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura. Bungsu Uchiha itu membawa Sakura ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Ranjang dalam kamar itu berderit saat tubuh berbeda itu jatuh di atasnya, saling menempel dan menekan dengan tubuh tegap Sasuke berada di atas tubuh saling bertatapan dengan napas sedikit memburu.

Sasuke menciumi wajah Sakura dengan kedua mata terpejam, keinginan memiliki gadis ini membuatnya lupa pada akal sehat, tangan Sasuke meraba dadaSakura, membuat sesuatu di selangkangannya perlahan mengembung dan berdiri tegak,terus turun sampai di perut rata tanpa lemak gadis itu kemudian mengelusnya sensual. Sakura mendesis, kedua matanya terpejam, hanya sedikit sentuhan saja Sakura sudah bisa merasakan cairan membasahi celana dalamnya. Kedua tangan Sakura naik ke kepala raven Sasuke, meremas rambut pemuda itu danmenekannya, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Dengan gerakkan kaku Sasuke memagut bergantian bibir bawah dan atas Sakura, satu tangannya menyusup ke dalam seragam milik gadis itu, meraba sensual punggung gadis itu dan melepas pengait branya tak sabar. Bibirnya yang tak ahli memanjakan bibir Sakura, terus melumat lembut bibir atas dan bawah gadis itu bergantian. Dengan napas memburu karena gairah Sasuke membenarkan posisinya menjadi setengah berdiri, lututnya berada di tengah selangkangan Sakura sementara yang satunya berada di sisi tubuh gadis itu.

Sakura menggeliat dalam cumbuan Sasuke, kedua matanya terpejam saat Sasuke mencium bibirnya lembut dan meraba-raba tubuhnya. "Sasukehhh..."kedua tangan Sakura memeluk punggung Sasukeerat.

Mereka terus berciuman dan saling meremas tubuh satu sama lain sampai napas mereka menyesak dan terpaksa menghentikan semuanya. Sasuke mengusap pipi Sakura, gadis merah muda itu tersenyum kemudian mengecup tangan Sasuke yang mengelus lembut sisi wajahnya. "Kau siap?" Tanya Sasuke. Suaranya berat dan terkesan menahan sesuatu.

Kepala merah muda Sakura mengangguk. Gadis itu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke kemudian mengecup pipi tirus pemuda itu, dan ketika Sakura akan menarik kembali kepalanya Sasuke menahannya, pemuda itu kembali mengajak Sakura berciuman, kali ini lebih panas dan liar."Anhh..."

Sasuke melepas kancing-kancing kemejanya tanpa menghentikan permainan bibirnya dengan Sakura, naluri kelaki-lakiannya membingbing ia melakukan melepas pakaiannya dan membuangnya asal, tangannya meraba dada Sakura, meremasnya kemudian melepas kancing-kancing kemeja gadis itu. Sasuke mengecupi rahang gadis itu terus turun ke leher jenjangnya sembari melepas kemeja seragam sekolahnya.

Sakura mendongak, memejamkan mata dan mendesiskan nama Sasuke. Tangannya naik ke kepala raven pemuda itu, meremas dan menjambak rambutnya sensual. Dan ia mendesah saat bibir Sasuke melumat putingnya. "Anhhh..." kedua kakinya melingkari pinggul Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai.

Sasuke melepas celana dalam Sakura, membiarkan gadis itu hanya memakai rok tanpa celana dalam dan pakaian, dan melepas celana serta celana dalamnya hati-hati Sasuke membingbing kesejatiannya memasuki lipatan Sakura, gadis itu meringismerasakan tekanan milik Sasuke dan Sasuke menggeram karena gagal memasukkan miliknya, milik Sakura begitu licin dan sempit. Karena Sasuke sangat amatir dalam hal ini ia berulang kali gagal, ini pertama kali Sasuke berdecak saat lagi-lagi miliknya meleset. Kesal karena selalu gagal Sasuke menekan miliknya, memaksanya masuk dalam diri Sakura yang sempit dan licin.

"Akh! Sasukehhh... sakit!" Sakura menangis di bawah kungkungan tubuh Sasuke, pipinya basah oleh air mata, dan ia mengisak. "Tidak bis-akh! Sasukeh! Kau terlalu besar."

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan menghiraukan Sakura. Ia mencium lembut bibir Sakura, mengecupnya berulang-ulang kemudian melumatnya. Pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur berusaha memasukkan kepala kesejatiannya dalam lipatan sempit Sakura. Perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit, kepala kesejatiannya masuk dalam lipatan gadis itu. "Aaahhh..." Sasuke mendesah panjang merasakannya, ini begitu nikmat. Sialan! Sakura begitu basah dan sempit.

"Akhh!" Sakura memekik kesakitan saat milik Sasuke memaksa masuk dalam dirinya. Kedua tangannya mencakar geram punggung Sasuke, "Sasukehhh!"

Di kamar ini, ditemani redup cahaya lampu dari luar yang menyusup melalui cerah gorden dan desisan dingin udara AC, mereka melakukannya. Bergerak perlahan penuh kehati-hatian, menikmati setiap gesekkan milik satu sama lain, menikmati jepitan dan hisapan, menikmati setiap tusukan demi tusukan lembut yang diberikan, menerimanya dengan sangat baik kemudian saling mendesahkan nama satu sama lain.

Sasuke tidak bisa menggerakkan miliknya dengan cepat, milik Sakura begitu sempit dan menjempit miliknya membuat ia sulit bergerak masuk lebih dalam. Ia berusaha memasuki Sakura lebih dalam lagi dari ini, dan kemudian gadis itu menjerit, sesuatu yang kental mengalir lambat melewati kesejatiannya ketika menarik miliknya keluar. Sasuke panik melihat Sakura yang kini menangis dan mendesis kesakitan. Ia ingin lebih. Ia ingin melanjutkannya lagi, tapi melihat keadaan Sakura pemuda itu menekan napsunya,menahan denyutan kesejatiannya yang protes minta kepuasan."Kita hentikan sampai di sini, Sakura ..." Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi, suaranya terdengar lebih seperti bisikan yang hanya sepasang remaja polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang seks.

Sakura menggeleng, tidak mungkin menghentikan semua ini setelah Sasuke merobek selaput dara miliknya, kan? "Tidak Sasuke. Kau sudah merobeknya."Sasuke tidak menjawab, pemuda itu hanya mengacak rambut depannya dan menggelengkan kepala. Sakura merangsek mendekati Sasuke, memeluk Sasuke dari belakang dan meraba permukaan polos dada bidang pemuda itu. Dadanya menekan lembut punggung polos Sasuke.

Sasuke berdesis. Ia menginginkannya. Sangat Sasuke tidak mau egois karena hanya memikirkan kepuasaan akan dirinya saja. Tapi sialnya Sakura tidak mau mengerti. Wanita merah muda itu tetap memeluknya dari belakang dan meraba sensual permukaan dada bidangnya. "Sakurhhh..." panggil Sasuke dengan napas dan suara berat.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia semakin erat memeluk Sasuke dari belakang, mengecup bahu polos pemuda itu lembut dan sensual kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di sana. "Ini malam terakhir kita bersama, kan?" Bisiknya dengan suara pelan yang bergetar. Sakura mengejap merasakan cairan mengumpul di kedua matanya, kemudian cairan itu menitik di pipi terus turun sampai jatuh di permukaan punggung polos Sasuke.

Sasuke berbalik, menangkup kedua sisi wajah Sakura dan menatap wanita itu dalam. Kedua pipi Sakura semakin basah oleh air mata yang kemudian di hapus lembut oleh Sasuke menggunakan kedua ibu jarinya. Sasuke merangsek naik ke atas ranjang dan menuntun Sakura terlentang nyaman di bawah tubuhnya. Lidahnya bermain dengan lidah Sakura di luar mulut, saling menyentuh satu sama lain sebelum mereka kembali berciuman.

Sasuke menciumi setiap inci tubuh Sakura, melumat kedua puting menantang wanita itu bergantian dan meraba-raba seluruh bagian tubuh Sakura yang dapat ia jangkau.

Merasa sudah cukup Sasuke menempatkan miliknya di depan lipatan kecil Sakura, menekan kesejatiannya hati-hati memasuki milik Sakura. Sakura meringis yang kemudian ia bungkam dengan mulutnya, mengeksploitasi bagiandalam mulut Sakura yang basah dan nikmat kemudian bertarung dengan lidahnya. Sasuke bergerak pelan dan hati-hati. Sesekali ia menggeram menahan nikmat.

Perlahan, rasa sakit itu hilang dan digantikan suatu rasa aneh yang membuat Sakura candu. Sakura bergerak mengikuti Sasuke, memejamkan mata dan mendesahkan nama pria di atasnya. Kelopak mata Sakura terbuka menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya, gadis itu tersenyum disela desahannya. Sasuke ikut tersenyum disela napasnya yang berat dan memburu. Peluh Sasuke menetes di wajah Sakura. Sakura menangkup kedua sisi wajah Sasuke menghapus peluhnya, menatap wajah tampan pria itu lembut seraya menggerakkan tangannya naik turun mengelus sensual kedua sisi wajah Sasuke.

Mereka sampai pada puncaknya, mendesah bersama dan saling memeluk tubuh satu sama lain. Sasuke mengatur napasnya sembari menatap wajah Sakura yang kini memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati sisa-sisa klimaksnya yang hebat. Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga kanan Sakura kemudian mengecup telinga wanita itu. Sakura tersenyum dan balas mengecup pipinya. Ia mengubah posisinya, tidur menyamping dan memeluk tubuh Sakura, kemudian membingbing kepala Sakura bersadar di dada bidangnya yang polos dengan kedua lengan halus Sakura melingkari perutnya. Kaki mereka saling melilit di balik selimut.

Tak ada yang berbicara setelahnya, karena mereka menyimpan kata-kata cinta itu untuk nanti. Ketika mereka kembali bertemu dengan keadaan yang lebih dewasa dan mapan.

Tanpa mereka tahu, bahwa mungkin saja kosmos memiliki rencananya sendiri.

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**MZ' note: **

**M (Melodya)**

_Well, it's my first collab_! xD jujur aja,ternyata _collab_ itu nggak semudah yang dibayangkan. Kita harus menentukan segala isi konten cerita supaya bisa 'klik' di dua-duanya. Dan lagi, berhubung latar belakang kepenulisan kami yang _too different_, _this things_, _feels so complicating_ xD Ada yang bisa nebak di mana perbedaannya? ;p tapi, hal baru itu selalu menyenangkan untuk dicoba. Maka dari itu, aku sangat senang waktu diajak Kimaru untuk _collab_ x)) #sungkem. Btw, ide ini sedikit terinspirasi dari anime-nya Makoto Shinkai 5cm/s. Walau nantinya nggak akan sama persis kok :) Karena bingung mau ngomong apalagi, _lastly_ ya, _enjoy reading_ :333 *lemparkatakekimaru* ;p

**Z (Kimaru- Z)**

(Tangkap kataknya) Yap! Seperti kata Hidya, _collab_ itu gak gampang, dan mungkin _readers_ juga bisa melihat penulisan yang berbeda di awal dan di akhir (elus perut endut si Katak.) Teruss... kita juga ngabisin waktu satu minggu untuk diskusi jalan ceritanya, dan di fic ini itu ide ceritanya dari Hidya, Z cuma ngikut aja.

Sekian pidato dari kita. Semoga bisa dinikmati ceritanya :'3 Byee... :)

**Mind to RnR?**


	2. Chapter 1: Three Years Later

_**Disclaimer: **_**Naruto****© Masashi Kishimoto**_, inspired by _**Byousoku 5 Centimeters** **© Makoto Shinkai**

_**Warning: **__AU, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), SasuSaku slight GS, SK soon_

_**Genre: **__Romance, drama, angst, hurt/comfort (we've warned you)_

**©Kimaru-Z and LastMelodya**

**.**

_**Catch The Distance**_

**.**

**.**

"_Do you ever wait for the longest day of the year and then miss it? –F. Scott Fitzgerald"_

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Three Years Later**

** [Sakura POV]**

_Hisashiburi desu ne Sasuke-kun,_

_ Senja di taman Konoha masih seindah biasanya, bagaimana dengan Tokyo? Hah, aku baru saja memulai semester baru. Syukurlah, indeks prestasiku cukup memuaskan, meski aku tahu ini masih jauh jika dibandingkan dengan milikmu. Bukan begitu, ne, Sasuke-kun?_

_ Tahun depan, kita menyelesaikan studi di Universitas. Apakah kau … akan kembali ke Konoha? Aku ingin ke Tokyo, sungguh. Tapi aku belum memiliki kesempatan untuk itu. Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan tak mengizinkanku ke sana sendiri. Aku harap, Sasuke-kun berkesempatan untuk kembali ke sini. Oh ya, salam untuk obasan dan jisan di sana. Juga Itachi-nii. Aku harap semuanya dalam keadaan sehat._

_ Mo Ichi, aku merindukanmu, Sasuke-kun_.

**.**

**.**

Aku menyobek perlahan lembaran kertas berisi tulisan-tulisan untuk Sasuke yang barusan saja kutulis. Melipatnya dengan rapi, kuselipkan kertas berwarna putih itu pada sebuah amplop berwarna biru tua. Aku tersenyum, sore ini akan kuposkan.

Waktu menunjukkan lewat dari pukul dua belas siang. Jam istirahat sudah berlangsung semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi aku masih tergeming di sini, di dalam kelas Literature yang menjadi kelas terakhir kuliahku sebelum jam istirahat berbunyi. Aku sedikit lapar, namun gagasan menulis surat untuk Sasuke lebih menggodaku untuk terdiam di sini. Rasanya, semakin cepat aku menuliskan balasan surat untuk Sasuke, semakin cepat pula surat balasan darinya akan kuterima.

Tiga tahun ini, hidupku seolah berjalan statis. Kestatisan yang tak pernah kumaknai segalanya. Aku hanya ingin segalanya cepat terselesaikan, berpegang pada satu destini yang tak mampu kuenyahkan. Salah satu yang membuat semangatku berkobar adalah surat-surat yang setiap minggunya datang dari Sasuke. Pada hal itu aku menaruh harapan, harapan yang sejak tiga tahun lalu seolah tergantung dengan erat, walau menyakitkan, setidaknya aku meyakinkan diri bahwa ikatan itu tak akan lepas.

Aku mengingat masa-masa terakhirku dengan Sasuke. Indah dan pahit. Rasa sakit bercampur keinginan memiliki yang menggebu-gebu hingga membuat kami kehilangan kontrol. Mungkin, kami memang naïf, tak memikirkan segala akibat yang timbul karena hal tersebut. Meski aku tahu—dan yakin, kami melakukan itu atas dasar cinta. Ketika Sasuke di ambang batas, hati kecilku merisaukan segala risiko yang mungkin saja akan kami alami. Tapi, kami tak sempat untuk menghentikan segalanya. Kami sudah tenggelam.

Dan, syukurlah. Hingga berbulan-bulan setelahnya—bahkan bertahun-tahun, aku aman. Kami aman. Setidaknya, tak ada tanda-tanda bahwa aku mengandung.

Hanya saja, yang aku risaukan hingga sekarang adalah; apa benar kami memiliki perasaan yang sama? Aku yakin bahwa hatiku berkata mencintai Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke … lelaki itu tak berkata apa-apa. Pun malam itu, atau bahkan hari di mana kami akhirnya berpisah. Karena itu, aku menjalankan tahun-tahun dalam kehidupanku untuk mendapat jawaban atas hal tersebut.

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Panggilan seseorang membuatku mengalihkan pandangan, sosok lelaki pirang kutemukan tengah melangkah dengan penuh semangat ke arahku. Di belakangnya, muncul seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut sewarna dengannya. Ia melambaikan tangan.

"Naruto, Ino," balasku ringan, sedikit menaikkan sudut bibir.

"Kau sedang apa, Pink?" Ino menghempaskan tubuh di kursi kosong sebelahku, mata birunya berbinar, "aah! Menulis surat lagi, ya?"

"Untuk Sasuke-mu itu?" Naruto ikut menimpali, mencondongkan tubuh dengan memasang wajah konyol yang membuatku dan Ino terkikik.

Naruto dan Ino merupakan teman dekatku di Universitas, keduanya mengambil jurusan yang sama denganku. Sejak hari pertama bertemu mereka, aku bersyukur karena merekalah yang menjadi temanku. Naruto yang ceria dan setia kawan selalu mampu membuatku tersenyum, dan juga membuatku merasa aman akan keprotektifannya yang terkadang muncul. Ino berkata bahwa Naruto begitu menyayangiku, rasa sayang yang platonik sebagaimana hubungan saudara. Aku mengingatkannya pada Ibunya yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu.

Sedang Ino, ia adalah gadis luar biasa yang pernah kutemui. Ia cantik dan kuat, membuatku terkadang iri dengan segala yang ada pada dirinya. Ino digemari banyak lelaki di Universitas, namun ia hanya mencintai senior satu tingkat di atas kami yang bahkan sifatnya begitu dingin. Ino sangat ceria, membuatku selalu tertular keceriaannya itu. Dan satu hal yang penting, Ino melengkapi relasiku dengan Naruto.

Aku bukan orang yang pandai untuk bergaul, dengan kata lain introvert. Dengan Naruto dan Ino, aku sudah merasa cukup.

Mereka tahu tentang Sasuke, tentang relasi taksa yang terbentuk di antara aku dengannya, tentang segala waktu yang kusisihkan untuk menulis surat, tentang waktu dan jarak yang terkadang mengubahku menjadi melankolis, dan tentang tertutup rapatnya segala pintu dalam setiap relung hati yang mendingin ini. Mereka tahu, bagaimana terkadang penderitaan itu menyergapku dan menusuk-nusuk hatiku.

"Aku baru menerima surat balasannya," jawabku seraya tersenyum.

Ino ikut tersenyum, "baiklah, titip salam untuknya lagi, ya!"

"Aku juga, aku juga! Bilang pada Sasuke, cepat jemput Sakura-chan, atau ia akan dimangsa oleh predator-predator tampan di kampus ini." Kata Naruto menambahkan.

Aku hanya menggeleng pelan. Begitulah mereka. Membawaku ke dalam dunia keceriaan mereka. Bagaimana aku bisa menolak?

…

Sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, rasanya aku telah melupakan segala pergerakan yang terjadi di sekitar kehidupanku. Aku menutup mata, menutup telinga, menutup hati… Aku menutup semua indera dalam diriku, demi mencapai satu tujuan, demi mencapai satu fokus; segera menyelesaikan kuliah dan menjadi orang dewasa yang mandiri. Aku ingin hidup bebas, tanpa harus dikhawatirkan oleh kedua orang tuaku. Tanpa harus bergantung pada siapa saja. Karena, itulah satu-satunya caraku untuk kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Terkadang, aku merasa diriku begitu kebas, merasa segala sesak yang mendera ketika mengingat Sasuke. Bagaimana dia? Apa ia juga merasakan segala kemelut perasaan yang selalu kurasa? Aku tak sanggup membayangkannya, namun hatiku selalu membawaku ke sana, ke dalam bayang-bayang semu bersama Sasuke.

Dosen di depan kelas terdengar telah mengakhiri pembicaraannya, aku hanya mendengar sayup-sayup ucapan salamnya. Dengan malas, kurapikan tumpukkan kertas dan buku yang ada di atas mejaku. Ketika kurasakan sebuah sentuhan di bahuku lembut.

"Aku duluan, ya, Pink!"

Ino melambaikan tangan seraya keluar dari kelas. Aku mengangguk, sembari kembali sibuk dengan kegiatanku. Setelahnya, giliran Naruto yang melambai semangat, lagi-lagi aku hanya mengangguk sedikit enggan. Rumah kami bertiga memang tak searah, maka dari itu kami tak pernah pulang bersama. Ino selalu dijemput supir pribadinya sedangkan Naruto membawa mobilnya sendiri. Aku? Aku selalu pulang dengan sepeda motor matic yang dua tahun lalu dibelikan Tou-chan.

"Sakura?"

Suara itu kurang familiar di telingaku, ketika aku mengangkat wajah untuk melihatnya, barulah aku melihat siapa sosok yang berdiri di sana.

"Kiba-_san_?" Aku melihat ia mengangguk seraya memberikan cengiran khasnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "ada apa?"

Pria itu mengusap tengkuknya tanpa sadar, kedua matanya menelisik emerald-ku. "Aku memerhatikan sepertinya rumah kita searah, uhm … mungkin kita bisa pulang bersama-sama?"

"Ah, terima kasih. Tapi, aku bawa motor, dan sepertinya akan mampir ke minimarket di ujung gang sana terlebih dahulu." Balasku dengan wajah menyesal, pura-pura menyesal.

Kulihat sedikit sorot kekecewaan pada mata tajam itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian, cengirannya kembali melebar. "Ah, begitu." ia terdiam sebentar. "Baiklah, aku akan mengajakmu kembali lain kali."

Senyumku mengembang. "Terima kasih, Kiba-_san_."

Pria itu mengangguk, kemudian melambaikan tangan padaku sebelum akhirnya melangkah menjauhi kelas. Aku melihat tangannya mengerat pada sisi-sisi jaketnya yang ia pakai. Langkahnya terlihat lesu.

Aku terpaku untuk beberapa saat.

Ini bukan kali pertama aku menolak seorang pria yang mendekatiku untuk mengajak pulang bersama atau sekadar mengobrol ringan. Aku tahu pasti, sebagian besar dari mereka mengharapkan sebuah timbal balik dariku, juga respon positif untuk mereka. Aku tak pernah menghindar, tentu saja. Tapi, secara implisit dan tersirat aku menolak mereka bahkan sebelum mereka bisa melangkah lebih jauh. Karena aku memang tak menginginkan relasi romantik apapun dari mereka.

Aku teringat percakapanku dengan Ino dan Naruto beberapa waktu lalu.

_"Kautahu, Sakura? Kau itu cantik, banyak yang menyukaimu. Bukankah menyenangkan sekali-kali menerima ajakan kencan mereka?" Ino bertanya dengan mata berbinar._

_ Aku belum sempat menjawab ketika Naruto lebih dulu menyela. "Hei, hei, sebelum kaumenerima ajakan kencan mereka, aku yang akan duluan mengajakmu kencan, Sakura-chan!"_

_ "Heh, kau ini Naruto."_

_ Lagi-lagi aku hanya tertawa, kemudian mencubit gemas pipi Ino, "kalau aku ingin menjalin hubungan yang main-main, tentu saja tidak sulit untuk memilih orang secara acak, Ino." Aku menoleh ke arah Naruto sebelum melanjutkan, "dan mungkin Naruto menjadi orang pertama yang ajakan kencannya kuterima."_

_ Pipi Naruto sedikit bersemu, membuat Ino gemas dan memukul bahunya main-main._

_ "Tapi aku tak tertarik untuk main-main." lanjutku kemudian, "dan jika ada seseorang yang ingin kuterima untuk menjadi kekasih, orang itu adalah Sasuke. Tak ada yang lain."_

Mungkin aku naïf, atau egois, aku tak peduli. Yang jelas, aku hanya merasa diriku hidup untuk kembali pada Sasuke. Menyambung kembali relasional yang telah terputus beberapa tahun ini. Kembali menyambungnya dan menepati segala sesuatunya yang belum terdefinisi. Dan yang pasti, menguak segala hal yang dulu terlewat dan belum mampu terucap.

Aku selalu melihat jauh ke depan, ke sebuah direksi tak terjamah yang hanya diketahui oleh pemikiranku. Direksi di mana hanya ada Sasuke di dalamnya. Tanpa menyisakan sedikit pun ruang kecil untuk entitas lain di sekitarku. Direksi di mana aku dapat melihat pertemuan kembali antara kami berdua.

Dan, aku selalu menunggu saat-saat itu terjadi.

**.**

**.**

_Sasuke, pernahkah kau merasa telah menunggu sebuah hari dengan jangka waktu bertahun-tahun yang panjang, namun kemudian, kau melewatkannya?_

_ Setiap tahun, aku merasakannya._

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

Author's note:

M: LastMelodya here~ untuk bagian-bagianku ke depannya, sepertinya memang akan memakan banyak deskripsi dibanding dialognya. Karena memang akan ada banyak monolog dari para tokohnya, secara ini pakai 1st pov. Daaan maaf pendeeek. So, semoga nggak membosankan, ya :")

Nah, siap-siap bertemu Z di chap depaaan xD (can't wait to read! hoho)

Z: Wkwkw... Ughh... bingung mau bilang apa, aku gak yakin Chap depan bakal sebagus ini. #mojok. *Kemudian timpuk Hidya pake sendal jepit*

Oh ya, terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview di chapter kemarin: **Ryuga Uchiha, ****daffodila****, ****zeedezly clalucindtha****, Miura Kumiko, suket alang alang, adora13, Anka-Chan, Kuro Shiina, Miss Choshi, undhott, kimmy ranaomi, akasuna no hataruno teng tong, Nam****ikaze Kara, hesty47 éclair, **, **ayuniejung**. Terima kasih review dan masukkannya, ya! Ceritanya nggak akan sama persis dengan 5cm/second kok. Tapi memang cerita itu yang melatarbelakangi cerita ini dibuat :)

**Once again, mind to RnR?^^**

**Melodya-Z**


End file.
